Tentative n 456
by titpuce86
Summary: C'est décidé, cette fois c'est la bonne. Remonté à bloc, James s'approcha de Lily pour tenter d'obtenir un rendez-vous galant pour la 456ème fois. Y parviendra-t-il? Quelle sera la réaction de la rousse? Toutes les fois où James n'a pas eu un rendez-vous.
1. Tentative 456

Ecrit pour la septième nuit du Fof (un thème, une heure, un OS, MP moi pour plus de détails) et le thème « bonbon ».

* * *

**Tentative n°456**

_6 janvier 1977, Grande Salle de Poudlard_

_Bon, allez Potter, on respire et on y va._

Décidé, James Potter se leva de sa place à la table des Gryffondors et se dirigea vers le groupe de filles de sixième année de sa Maison, faisant mine d'ignorer les remarques désobligeantes de ses soi-disant amis.

« Dis Lunard, c'est la combientième cette fois ?

-Hum, tentative n°456 il me semble Queudver.

-Pff ! 456 essais et il est pas fichu avoir un rendez-vous ? Mais il nous fait quoi le Cornedrue », fit mine de s'apitoyer Sirius.

Parvenu à destination, le Poursuiveur salua les cinq filles, évitant soigneusement de ne fut-ce que regarder en direction de Aleatha Morgensten et Liv Bronwen, de leurs œillades aguicheuses et de leurs décolletés plongeants le contraire lui aurait probablement valu une baffe monumentale de la part de la préfète qu'il venait voir. Après tout, c'est ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois. Pas fou le Cornedrue. On la lui faisait une fois mais pas deux.

_Concentre-toi mon gars. Allez, lance-toi ou tu vas avoir l'air ridicule._

« Hum, Lily ?

-Tu veux quoi Potter ?

-Euh, tu as passé de bonnes vacances de Noël ? »

Regard désespéré de la rouquine à ses camarades, lesquelles ne levèrent pas le petit doigt pour l'aider.

_Bandes de traîtresses. _

« Ecoute Potter, si tu en venais rapidement au fait ? On essaye de manger nous. »

Roulement d'yeux collectifs de tous ceux attablés à proximité devant tant de mauvaise foi. Ce qui ne les empêcha pas de se pencher le plus discrètement possible pour mieux voir et /ou entendre. A la table voisine, quelques Pouffsouffles faisaient de même. Après tout, depuis le temps il n'était pas une personne à Poudlard qui ignorait le potentiel d'amusement fourni par le « couple » Potter-Evans.

« Euh, oui, bien sûr. Voilà je voulais juste t'offrir un cadeau de Noël un peu en retard. Tiens », lui fit-il en lui tendant un paquet rectangulaire soigneusement emballé et avec pas un seul vif d'or ou autre thème du même style sur le papier !

Lily leva brièvement les yeux vers son condisciple et aperçut un très léger rougissement sur ses joues.

_Mon Dieu, entre ça et le papier cadeau, il est vraiment sérieux ! C'est pas possible d'en tenir une couche pareille ! Combien de fois je lui ai dit que j'étais pas intéressée ? Enfin, voyons toujours ce que c'est._

Lizzie, sa voisine de table, avait déjà pris le paquet des mains de James, le remerciant chaudement au passage pour une Lily plongée dans ses pensées.

_D'un autre côté, c'est facile pour elle d'être à l'aise avec Potter_, se dit la rousse, _ils se connaissent pratiquement depuis leur naissance. Et ils sont sortis combien de fois ensemble déjà ? Quatre ? Cinq ?_

Un coude stratégiquement enfoncé dans les côtes de la préfète par la blonde Lizzie lui fit reprendre contact avec la réalité. On lui tendit le cadeau avec insistance. Sachant pertinemment que son amie ne la lâcherait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas ouvert le paquet, Lily fit contre mauvais fortune bon cœur et entreprit de détacher le papier avec soin. C'était un de ses petites lubies elle conservait soigneusement tous les papiers cadeaux qu'elle avait reçus pendant sa vie. Elle en avait un tiroir rempli chez elle. Ça exaspérait sa mère, amusait son père et faisait rire sa sœur.

« Merci Potter », dit-elle en ouvrant l'emballage avant de s'arrêter, interdite.

_Il a pas osé !_ Bref coup d'œil sur le cadeau. _Il a osé le salaud !_

Ulcérée, Lily se leva et asséna une claque retentissante sur la joue du brun, au grand étonnement de celui-ci et à la joie quasi collective des spectateurs.

« Comment est-ce que tu peux m'offrir des bonbons alors que je viens de commencer un régime ! Dis tout de suite que tu me trouves énorme !

-Mais, mais pas du tout Lily ! T'es super mignonne. T'as pas besoin de… », tenta de se défendre le jeune homme.

-La ferme, Potter ! Et tu sais quoi ? Tes bonbons tu peux te les garder ! »

Sur ces paroles, Lily lança la boîte sur la table, faisant s'éparpiller les bonbons un peu partout, avant de sortir d'un pas rageur de la Grande Salle sous le regard quelque peu interloqué de ceux qui étaient trop loin pour avoir entendu la dispute et celui goguenard de ceux qui l'avaient suivie. James baissa la tête et se dirigea lentement vers ses amis, espérant que ceux-ci pourraient lui remonter le moral.

Pendant ce temps, lesdits amis étaient très occupés à tenter de ne pas tomber de leur banc tant ils riaient fort. Ils adoraient James mais il fallait avouer que ses disputes avec Lily étaient à mourir de rire. Séchant une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil, Remus Lupin jeta un air interloqué à Sirius Black. En effet, celui-ci avait la main en train de farfouiller dans la soupière devant lui.

« Tu fais quoi là, Patmol ?

-Eh, ce serait dommage de gâcher de si bon bonbons non ? »

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, Sirius Black mit dans sa bouche la confiserie qu'il venait de repêcher dans la soupière.

* * *

Aidez James à trouver une bonne idée pour la tentative n°457 pour devenir le petit ami de Lily Evans, envoyez une review.


	2. Dans toutes les larmes

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du fof (un thème, une heure, un OS) pour le thème « arme». Si vous voulez plus de renseignements sur le concept des nuits du fof, envoyez-moi un MP.

Disclaimer : Ni Lily, ni les Maraudeurs ne m'appartiennent. Si vous n'êtes pas contents du sort qui leur a été réservé, allez-vous plaindre à JKR. Le titre est une citation de Simone de Beauvoir.

* * *

**Dans toutes les larmes s'attarde un espoir**

La salle commune de Gryffondor résonnait du joyeux tintamarre qu'y faisaient les élèves de cette maison. Il faut dire que vu les trombes d'eau qui tombaient, nul ne se serait risqué à mettre le nez dehors, pas même les si courageux rouge-et-or. Et puisqu'on était samedi soir, même Lily Evans, la préfète-en-chef, ne se sentait pas suffisamment motivée pour traîner à la bibliothèque. Moralité : tous les Gryffondors ou presque se trouvaient à ce moment précis dans leur salle commune.

Ce qui signifiait que tous avaient un accès direct sur la nouvelle confrontation Potter-Evans. Oh bien sûr, en cette septième année de leur scolarité, les rencontres entre la rousse et le brun s'étaient sensiblement calmés. Ca devait faire quoi, presque deux mois qu'elle ne lui avait pas mis de baffe ? Ca diminuait un peu l'intérêt de leurs camarades pour le feuilleton le plus suivi de Poudlard, mais les vieilles habitudes ont la peau dure et le dénouement final était encore incertain. Après tout, même si Evans ne profitait plus de chaque occasion ou presque d'envoyer bouler en beauté le Poursuiveur, elle n'avait pas non plus accepté ses demandes et n'avait pas l'air prête à y céder. Donc, il valait mieux continuer à suivre la situation de très près. Sait-on jamais, quelque chose de croustillant pourrait bien arriver. Et même si un jour, la rousse finissait par accepter, eh bien au moins certains auraient la satisfaction d'empocher un certain pactole, surtout s'ils avaient su misé sur la bonne date pour les débuts officiels de leur couple.

La rencontre actuelle avait commencé comme beaucoup de rencontres entre les deux cette année. Potter avait été poli, avait discuté pendant un moment de tout et de rien, aidé en cela par son amie d'enfance, Lizzie, qui avait eu le bon goût d'être aussi la meilleure amie de Lily. Pas une seule fois sa traditionnelle demande n'avait franchi ses lèvres, du moins pas avant une bonne demi-heure de discussion. Il avait calmement amené le sujet dans la conversation et lui avait posément demandé si elle accepterait de sortir avec lui pour la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard. On en était là. La rousse n'avait pas explosé, aucune gifle n'était partie dans la direction du joueur de Quidditch mais aucun mot n'avait non pus franchi les lèvres de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci était en train de réfléchir à toute allure, effarée par la constatation qu'elle venait de faire. Elle n'avait aucun argument à avancer pour contrer l'offre de Pot…James. Rien. Nada. Elle ne pouvait plus l'appeler arrogant, il s'était considérablement amélioré sur ce point. Lui et ses comparses ne s'en étaient pas pris à Sev…Rogue depuis au moins trois semaines, ce qui pour eux était une sorte de record. Aucune blague stupide n'était venue perturber ses révisions pour le contrôle de Potions d'il y a deux jours. Le vif d'or que James semblait tellement affectionner, Lily n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu entre les mains du Poursuiveur. Il avait été poli dans sa demande, il ne l'avait pas harcelé ou envoyé un des ses copains le faire. Il avait même fait un effort pour se coiffer ! Et la débat qu'ils venaient d'avoir sur la supériorité des Charmes ou de la Métamorphose l'avait intéressé. Vraiment ! Il n'avait pas juste fait semblant d'écouter la tête en hochant de temps en temps. Non, il avait avancé des arguments, certains plutôt bons d'ailleurs, défendu son point de vue tout en concédant l'avantage lorsque cela était approprié.

_Mais bon sang, ils lui ont fait quoi à Potter ? C'est qui ce type ?_ s'interrogea-t-elle par devers elle. _Et merde, tout le monde me regarde ! Je dis quoi moi ? Je peux pas dire oui quand même ! Après toutes ces fois où j'ai presque juré que je ne sortirais jamais avec lui. D'un autre côté, comment est-ce que je peux ne pas craquer devant cette tête qu'il me fait ? Et la traîtresse qui est censée me servir de meilleure amie qui ne demande pas mieux que de me voir convoler avec lui. Bon, Lily ma vieille, faut te ressaisir et dire quelque chose._

Toujours incertaine, Lily décida de sortir l'arme féminine n°3 : les larmes. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Sa lèvre inférieure commença à trembloter artistiquement, ses paupières à papillonner comme si elles tentaient de retenir les pleurs et, après quelques instants à se concentrer sur les choses qui la rendaient la plus triste, de grosses larmes se mirent à couler en silence sur les joues de Lily.

James et Lizzie, en soupirant et amie attentifs qu'ils étaient, s'en rendirent compte presqu'à la seconde. Mais là où Elisabeth lui lança un petit regard pas convaincu pour deux sous (après tout, c'était elle qui l'avait aidée à perfectionner sa technique), le jeune homme paniqua complètement, s'excusant à plates coutures pour toute erreur qu'il avait pu faire pour la mettre dans cet état.

_C'est plutôt mignon de sa part_, se dit Lily avant de chasser violemment cette pensée de son esprit pour se reconcentrer sur des choses tragiques. Elle émit un petit reniflement désespéré. Lizzie l'entoura de ses bras comme pour la consoler et James s'excusa de nouveau sous le regard noir de la plupart des filles de l'assemblée (après tout qu'elles aient compris ou non son stratagème, la solidarité féminine les obligeait à réagir ainsi). Lizzie soupira un bref instant avant de se tourner vers le Préfet-en-chef.

-James, je crois que tu devrais laisser Lily tranquille pour ce soir », lui dit-elle d'un ton légèrement gêné.

-Oui, oui, bien sûr », acquiesça presque immédiatement le jeune homme avant de partir rejoindre ses amis un peu plus loin dans la pièce, l'air tout penaud et toute idée de rendez-vous oubliée.

-Allez viens Lily », fit Elisabeth, « une bonne nuit de sommeil et tu te sentiras mieux. »

La rousse suivit docilement la blonde dans leur dortoir, se préparant mentalement au sermon qu'allait lui faire sa camarade. Mais au moins, elle n'aurait pas de rendez-vous avec James et elle pourrait disposer d'un peu plus de temps pour mieux réfléchir à ce nouveau développement qu'était son absence d'aversion à l'idée d'un tête-à-tête avec le jeune homme.

* * *

AN/ Si vous aussi vous voulez aider Lily à y voir plus clair, n'hésitez plus, laissez une review.


	3. L'Intention des Parfums

Cet os a écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du fof (regarder les chapitres précédents ou envoyez-moi un MP pour plus d'infos) pour le thème « allergie ».

Disclaimer : Comme d'hab' tout est à JKR

* * *

**L'Intention des Parfums**

**

* * *

**

_"L'intention des parfums est de produire un effet enivrant et séduisant"._ Patrick Süskind, in Le Parfum.

* * *

En ce matin d'avril 1976, James Potter avait enfin trouvé LA solution pour que Lily Evans accepte enfin de sortir avec lui.

L'idée lui était venue il y a deux semaines lors d'un cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques où le professeur Brulôpot leur avait fait étudier la reproduction des Croups. Il leur avait notamment expliqué que pour choisir leur partenaire pour la saison des amours, ces créatures se basaient essentiellement sur les odeurs propres à chaque animal, sélectionnant soigneusement celle qui s'accorderait le mieux avec la leur et leur apporterait donc une descendance plus résistante.

Si ça marchait pour les Croups, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que ça ne marche pas pour les sorciers, n'est-ce pas ? Malgré les dénégations de Peter, qui lui assurait que les humains étaient trop différents des Croups pour que cela fonctionne, James n'en avait pas démordu. Il était sûr que s'il avait la bonne odeur, Lily ne pourrait pas lui résister. Il avait donc fait appel aux services de Rosemary Brodstick, la propriétaire d'une parfumerie de renom, qui lui avait concocté un parfum sur mesure avec ce qu'il lui avait décrit de Lily et de lui-même. Ca lui avait coûté une petite fortune, mais pour avoir Lily, il n'aurait pas hésité à vider les coffres de Gringotts (pas tous quand même, sinon comment est-ce qu'il pourrait s'acheter le Nimbus 1500 qui allait sortir dans six mois ? Sans compter qu'il ne pourrait plus couvrir de cadeaux sa belle).

S'aspergeant généreusement avec le parfum, qui il devait bien l'avouer avait effectivement une senteur agréable, James se permit un bref moment de rêverie, imaginant déjà sa première sortie avec la délicieuse Lily Evans lors du prochain week-end à Pré-au-Lard, week-end qui, oh coïncidence merveilleuse, était précisément celui de cette semaine. Remonté à bloc, James descendit les marches du dortoir des garçons et arriva dans la salle commune face à une vision de rêve. Lily Evans était assise à une des tables près de la fenêtre, la lumière du soleil levant baignant ses cheveux d'une auréole de feu.

Bousculé sans ménagement par Sirius qui l'avait suivi (comme leurs deux autres comparses d'ailleurs), James s'arracha de sa contemplation béate et se dirigea résolument vers la jeune fille qui ne leva pas les yeux du parchemin sur lequel elle écrivait avec vélocité. Un bref coup d'œil à la page lui apprit qu'il s'agissait du devoir de Métamorphose à rendre lors de la première heure de cours de la journée. Quelle surprise, Miss Préfète Parfaite comme l'appelait parfois Sirius (il faudrait d'ailleurs que James se rappelle de lui interdire d'appeler sa dulcinée ainsi) n'avait pas fini un devoir à temps ! Voilà qui était surprenant…et inquiétant. Est-ce que sa Lily était malade ? Elle avait des problèmes à dormir peut-être ?

Troublé, James se pencha rapidement vers la jeune fille et posa une main sur son front, essayant de voir si elle avait de la température. Lily, qui n'avait jusque là pas même remarqué la présence de son persistant admirateur tant elle était concentrée sur le devoir qu'elle devait finir dans les cinq minutes à venir si elle voulait avoir une chance de manger avant d'aller en cours, fut tirée brutalement de son parchemin par la main légèrement moite de Potter.

Ulcérée, la Gryffondor cracha :

« Potter, j'ai vraiment pas le temps de m'amuser avec toi maintenant. Alors sois gentil et dégage !

-Mais, Lily, se récria le Poursuiveur, je m'inquiétais juste pour toi.

-Oui, oui, c'est ca. Et comme tu peux voir, je suis assez occupée, alors si tu voulais bien me laisser tranquille, j'apprécierais vraiment. »

James hésita un instant. Pourquoi est-ce que le parfum ne marchait pas ? Peut-être que Lily ne l'avait pas bien senti ? Il aurait peut-être dû en mettre plus ? Peut-être que si elle le sentait une nouvelle fois de plus près, ça ferait mieux effet ? Décidé, il replaça une mèche tombée sur le visage de la jeune fille derrière son oreille, lui donnant par la même occasion l'opportunité de sentir le parfum, le geste ayant _accidentellement_ placé le poignet de l'adolescent à proximité des narines de sa camarade. Laquelle camarade exaspérée ne fit ni une ni deux et le gifla.

« Potter, je t'ai dit de me laisser tranquille ! Et je ne t'ai pas non plus donné la permission de me toucher ! Alors maintenant tu me fous la paix ou je m'énerve ! » menaça-t-elle.

Penaud et la joue en feu – Lily ne retenait jamais ses coups, James s'éloigna et partit rejoindre ses amis pendant que derrière lui, la jeune fille achevait frénétiquement sa dissertation.

oOoOoOoOo

Ce fut pendant l'intercours entre la Métamorphose et les Sortilèges que Lily eut son premier indice que quelque chose n'allait pas. En se lavant les mains dans les toilettes, elle leva machinalement la tête et s'arrêta interdite. Son reflet dans le miroir affichait une horrible plaque rougeâtre sur le front et une autre sur la joue. Sortant rapidement un miroir de poche que lui avait offert une de ses amies, Lily constata que le miroir des toilettes ne se trompait pas : elle était défigurée !

Elle hésita un instant : devait-elle aller à l'infirmerie maintenant ou après le cours de Sortilèges. Le professeur Flitwick avait annoncé qu'ils travailleraient aujourd'hui sur les sorts de Mutisme et Lily avait vraiment envie d'assister à ce cours. Haussant les épaules, elle se dirigea vers la salle de classe. Ca avait attendu pendant la Métamorphose, ça pourrait bien attendre une heure de plus non ?

Apparemment pas. Moins de dix minutes après le début du cours, les plaques se mirent à démanger horriblement Lily. Elle essaya discrètement de les gratter tout en écoutant le professeur. Cinq minutes plus tard elle n'y tenait plus et fut excusée pour pouvoir se rendre à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh lui arrangea ça en deux coups de cuillère à pot et Lily put se rendre au déjeuner sans rougeur disgracieuse ou démangeaison intempestive.

Malheureusement son repas ne fut pas très serein car, à peine avait-elle pris place à table, qu'un James Potter, apparemment paniqué par son séjour à l'infirmerie, lui sautait dessus et lui lançait une série rapide de questions inquiètes. C'était chou mais aussi horriblement embêtant. Comme James Potter quoi !

« Ecoute Potter, déjà si tu me laissais cinq minutes pour parler je pourrais répondre à tes questions. » Potter s'excusa platement et promit de se taire. « Je vais parfaitement bien, il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter. »

Et parce qu'il avait l'air d'un gamin tout perdu, Lily ajouta une excuse pour la gifle du matin (chose qu'elle faisait rarement, après tout la plupart du temps, il l'avait bien mérité sa gifle !). James lui fit un grand sourire et, comble du toupet, se pencha et déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue. Choquée, Lily n'eut pas le reflexe de faire quoi que ce soit avant le départ hâtif du chenapan.

oOoOoOoOo

Pendant le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, les Maraudeurs comme à leur habitude passèrent des mots, d'abord entre eux, puis avec leurs voisins. Rapidement toute la classe ou presque avait vu passer un de ces mots sur son bureau. Lily ne faisait pas exception et passa docilement à sa voisine le probable mot doux de la part de Sirius (après tout, ils sortaient ensembles). Elle répondit à la question de Remus à propos de leur prochain devoir pour le cours de Potions. Elle froissa sans même l'ouvrir le mot de James et le lança en direction de la poubelle. James grimaça.

A la sortie du cours d'Histoire, Elizabeth lui fit remarquer qu'elle avait une drôle de rougeur sur la joue gauche et le lui prouva en lui fourrant sous le nez son miroir de poche. Effectivement, elle avait de nouveau une de ces plaques bizarres. Lorsqu'elle tendit à son amie son miroir, Lizzie lui saisit le poignet.

« Lily, ta main ! »

Lily jeta un coup d'œil sur sa main et constata que la même rougeur s'y trouvait. Cette fois-ci, elle n'attendit pas que les démangeaisons commencent et se rendit directement à l'infirmerie.

« C'est tout de même étrange Miss Evans », lui déclara Madame Pomfresh. « Deux fois dans la même journée et à un endroit similaire en ce qui concerne votre visage », poursuivit-elle en faisant disparaître la rougeur sur sa joue. « Hum, c'est peut-être une allergie. Oui je ne vois pas vraiment ce que ça pourrait être d'autre. » fit-elle en soignant sa main avant de s'éloigner vers une des armoires et de farfouiller à l'intérieur tout en continuant à parler. « J'ai ici une potion qui permet de dire à quoi vous êtes allergique. Quand vous vous approcherez de la source de l'allergie, vous ressentirez une sorte de picotement. Après c'est à vous de l'identifier mais si vous pouvez déjà réduire un peu le champ des possibilités, ça sera toujours ça de pris », acheva-t-elle en remettant la potion à la jeune fille.

Lily, un peu dubitative, but la potion. Comme d'habitude elle avait un goût horrible, à croire que les Maîtres de Potion étaient incapables de faire une potion avec un goût correct. Puis elle décida d'aller à la bibliothèque, il était de toute façon trop tard pour aller en cours de Potions. Et puis Slughorn l'avait à la bonne, elle n'aurait pas d'ennuis avec lui. Elle se plongea avec délectation dans un livre sur les Sortilèges et n'en émergea que deux heures plus tard quand Lizzie arriva et la traîna dans la salle commune de leur Maison. Elle avait fini d'expliquer à son amie ce que Pomfresh lui avait dit quand elle sentit un picotement dans sa main droite.

Elle le signala à Lizzie et les deux jeunes filles explorèrent du regard la pièce, cherchant ce qui pouvait bien causer l'allergie de la rousse.

« Dis Lily, la seule chose qui a changé entre le moment où nous sommes arrivées ici et le moment où tu as commencé à sentir la potion, c'est l'arrivée des Maraudeurs. Tu penses que ça pourrait avoir un lien avec eux ? »

Lily hésita. En temps normal, elle aurait dit oui, mais le quatuor infernal n'avait pas pour habitude de s'en prendre à une seule personne à la fois (Rogue ne comptait pas) et en plus, vu comment James lui courait après, elle voyait mal ses comparses s'en prendre à elle. Elle allait le faire remarquer à son amie lorsqu'elle tiqua. Minute papillon, se dit-elle, j'ai eu des rougeurs sur le visage exactement là où Potter a posé sa main aujourd'hui ! Oui mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi j'en avais aussi sur ma main. Peut-être la gifle de ce matin…Mais pourquoi ça ne m'aurait pas démangé ? A moins que le fait que je me sois lavée les mains… ?

A ce point de son raisonnement, Lily demanda l'opinion de la blonde à ses côtés. Laquelle réfléchit avant d'acquiescer. Il n'en fallut pas plus à la rousse pour qu'elle se dirige, rouge de colère vers le crétin à cause de qui tout ça était arrivé. Le crétin en question était en train tripatouiller un flacon. Lorsque Lily l'apostropha avec violence, il sursauta et sa main, achevant le mouvement qu'il avait entamé, pressa le vaporisateur. Comme entretemps son corps s'était à moitié tourné vers la jeune Préfète, cette dernière reçut en plein sur elle le parfum ainsi envoyé dans l'air.

Ulcérée, elle leva la main dans un mouvement désormais familier pour James qui se prépara à la gifle qu'il avait cette fois bien méritée. Au dernier moment, Lily s'arrêta et poussa un cri de rage inarticulée. Etonné et un peu inquiet, le garçon la regarda, interloqué. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle s'arrêtait en pleine gifle.

« Tout ça c'est de ta faute Potter ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte que depuis ce matin, j'ai dû aller deux fois à l'infirmerie à cause de toi et que…

-Et que tu vas apparemment devoir y aller une troisième fois, Lily » fit remarquer Elizabeth qui s'était entretemps rapprochée.

Interloquée, Lily regarda son amie. Celle-ci lui prit les poignets et leva ses mains à la hauteur de son visage. Lily pouvait déjà voir les plaques rouges se former. Grognant, elle lança un regard noir à Potter, lequel eut la décence d'avoir un mouvement de recul.

« Tu vois, tu vois » déclara folle de rage la rousse. « Tout ça c'est à cause de toi ! De ta faute ! Je te déteste ! La preuve », fit-elle en lui fourrant ses mains sous les yeux « je suis allergique à toi ! »

Sans attendre de réaction de sa part, elle quitta la pièce furibonde. Elizabeth la suivit rapidement après avoir, d'un regard et d'un geste, intimé au quatuor de se débarrasser du flacon de parfum. James et ses trois complices regardèrent avec une certaine circonspection le liquide qui avait déclenché une nouvelle vague de furie chez la rousse et éloigné une fois de plus le rêve de James d'un rendez-vous galant avec la volcanique Préfète.

James laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains et gémit :

« Elle me déteste !

-Pas beaucoup plus qu'avant », essaya de le consoler Peter.

-T'inquiète donc pas, Cornedrue ! Evans, elle t'a dans la peau maintenant! » ricana Sirius.

-Sirius a raison. Et puis, comme ça elle te giflera plus.» conclut Remus.


	4. A force d'écouter aux portes

Disclaimer : HP appartient à JKR

Ecrit pour le thème « cruche » dans le cadre des nuits du Fof (un thème, une heure, une histoire).

* * *

**A force d'écouter aux portes, on finit par entendre des choses qu'on ne devrait pas**

« Non, t'es sérieuse ? Elle a vraiment dit ça ?

-Mmm.

-Pas possible ! Et tu crois qu'elle disait la vérité ou qu'elle essayait juste de se faire mousser ?

-Non, non, elle sort bien avec John.

-Pff ! Quelle cruche ! Si elle voulait vraiment sortir avec James, elle aurait mieux fait de le lui dire au lieu d'essayer de le rendre jaloux avec un autre !

-Tu connais Evans, non ? Tu la vois capable de faire ce genre de choses ? »

Hé là, ça commençait à devenir intéressant comme conversation se dit James Potter, tendant l'oreille un peu plus attentivement aux commérages des cinquième année assises sur les fauteuils derrière les Maraudeurs qui pour une fois, étaient calmes. _Nouvelle tactique pour séduire Lily_, avait décrété James. _Pff, encore une_, avaient soupiré en cœur les autres avant de s'exécuter. Mais si ce qu'il entendait était vrai, alors il n'aurait sans doute pas de mal à enfin obtenir un rendez-vous de sa dulcinée.

Il savait que les cinquième année ne pouvait parler que de lui et de Lily. Après tout, la jeune préfète ne sortait-elle pas avec John Doherty, un Poufsouffle de leur année ? Et Remus qui avait persuadé James de les laisser roucouler en paix, que Lily serait énormément vexée et en colère s'il venait s'immiscer dans leur couple. Mais enfin c'était évident à entendre les filles derrière lui que Lily n'attendait que ça !

Les pies jacasseuses à proximité des Maraudeurs listaient maintenant toutes les choses que Lily Evans aurait pu faire pour lui signifier, à lui James Potter, qu'elle était horriblement intéressée par lui. On était parti d'une simple œillade aguicheuse et on en était rendu à le pousser dans un placard ou un recoin discret (ce n'était pas ça qui manquait à Poudlard) et l'embrasser fougueusement. Remonté à bloc par toute cette discussion, James se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte de la Salle Commune, signifiant d'un geste négligent de la main à ses amis qu'il voulait être seul. Après tout, si Lily avait envie d'un tête-à-tête amoureux avec lui, les trois autres ne feraient que les gêner et en plus, timide comme elle était, il y avait toujours le risque que James reste sans aucun baiser du tout. Impensable !

Les trois autres en question avaient eux aussi suivi la conversation, même Remus qui « faisait semblant » (les mots de Sirius, pas les siens) de lire un livre. Histoire d'en avoir le cœur net, Sirius se tourna vers les filles, leur lança un de ces regards torrides dont il avait le secret et, bingo ! Comme près de la moitié des filles de Poudlard sensibles aux charmes de la gente masculine, le groupe de cinquième année piqua un fard collectif accompagné de petits gloussements discrets et de regards en coin qui se voulaient autant de brûlantes œillades. Comme à son habitude, Sirius ignora tout ça (même s'il en classait soigneusement le souvenir dans un coin de son esprit, le même que celui où vivait généralement son ego) et demanda d'une voix qui se voulait suave mais n'y parvenait pas tout à fait (pas que cela change quoi que ce soit, les Gryffondors étaient déjà en pâmoison devant lui) :

« Juste pour être sûr, vous parliez de qui à l'instant ? »

Gloussement collectif. Soupir de Remus. Rire étouffé de Peter. Sourire figé de Sirius. Finalement une blonde se décida à répondre.

« On parlait juste de Evans. Elle est raide dingue de James, tu sais. Tu crois que tu pourrais lui en toucher un mot pour elle ?

-Euh, on parle bien de Lily Evans là ? Sixième année, rousse, préfète ? »

Pouffements des pies.

« Mais non ! On parlait de Martha Evans !

-Elle est en cinquième année à Serdaigle.

-Elle est blonde avec les cheveux bouclés.

-Des yeux myosotis !

-Un teint de pêche !

-Elle adore le Quidditch ! »

Et de continuer à énumérer la liste des qualités qui faisaient d'elle la candidate évidente pour le titre de petite amie de James Potter. Sirius hochait la tête de temps à autre, histoire de faire croire qu'il suivait. A la fin de la litanie, il promit de vanter les mérites de la Serdaigle à son ami qui, il le sentait, aurait bien besoin d'avoir le moral remonté après la gifle monumentale qu'il allait probablement se prendre de la part de la volcanique rousse.

Quant on parlait du loup ou plutôt en ce cas précis de la lionne. Lily Evans, l'air furibond, passa en trombe dans la Salle Commune et grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers vers le dortoir des filles, les autres élèves s'éloignant prudemment à son passage. Depuis le temps, tout le monde avait appris à se méfier des sautes d'humeur de la demoiselle. _Hum, elle passe vraiment trop de temps avec Lizzie_, se dit Sirius. _Elles déteignent l'une sur l'autre. Si ça, ça ne fait pas peur…_

En parlant de la blonde, cette dernière venait d'entrer à son tour dans la pièce, l'air hilare. Quand elle aperçut les trois Maraudeurs, elle se dirigea vers eux, retenant visiblement et à grand peine ses éclats de rire.

« Alors, commença de suite Peter, ça a été sanglant à quel point ?

-Oui, Liz, sur une échelle de 1 à 10, 1 étant la tape que Lily lui a donné en seconde année et 10 étant la raclée qu'il s'est prise après t'avoir plaquée pour la dernière fois, tu la situerais où cette gifle-là ?, interrogea Remus.

-Oh au-delà, bien au-delà de ça. Je dirais que c'est au moins un 15 si ce n'est plus. »

Les garçons s'entreregardèrent. Un 15 ? Le pauvre, il avait dû souffrir. Lizzie confirma d'ailleurs pour eux :

« Il est à l'infirmerie pour le moment.

-Ça va si mal que ça ? s'enquit Peter, tout de même un peu inquiet.

-Mais bon sang, elle lui a fait quoi la Tigresse ? Je sais qu'il l'énerve mais quand même ! se renfrogna Sirius.

-D'un autre côté, il l'a interrompu en plein milieu de sa session d'au revoir à son petit ami, défendit Elizabeth. Et plutôt brutalement. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait vraiment apprécié d'être saisie par le bras au beau milieu d'un baiser, surtout pour entendre James claironner que Doherty ferait bien de garder ses sales pattes pour lui parce que Lily n'appartenait qu'à lui et à lui seul. Mais bon c'est vrai qu'un coup de pied dans les parties était quand même une réponse assez violente et disproportionnée » admit-elle après un instant de réflexion.

Les Maraudeurs et tous les mâles dans le groupe d'oreilles indiscrètes qui s'était rapidement formé autour d'eux, avides d'entendre le nouvel épisode de la saga Potter-Evans, frissonnèrent et un certain nombre croisa les jambes, tous jetant des regards prudents, mais suspicieux à leurs camarades féminines. Sirius avait comme le sentiment qu'ils allaient entendre parler longtemps de cette après-midi. Peter se dit qu'une fois encore, James avait perdu une occasion de se taire en ce qui concernait Lily Evans. Et Remus s'éloignait le plus discrètement possible du groupe de filles de cinquième année qui parlaient désormais de caser Martha avec lui.

* * *

AN:Dans les années 60, John était le troisième prénom masculin le plus donné (35 694 bébés) et James le quatrième (34 082). Quant à Evans, c'est le 12ème nom de famille le plus populaire d'Angleterre avec 0,30% de la population portant ce nom (quand on sait que le premier, c'est-à-dire Smith, n'est « qu'à » 1,26%, ça met tout de suite les choses en perspective non ?)

Une petite review? Sinon je lâche Lily sur vous!^^


	5. Zéro Pointé

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du fof (un thème, une heure, un texte), pour plus de renseignements envoyez-moi un MP. Le thème était « pointe »

**Disclaimer** : Les Maraudeurs appartiennent à JKR

**AN**: Ca faisait longtemps que Lily et James n'avaient pas fait un petit coucou à ma muse, mais apparemment la Saint-Valentin qui approche les a attirés...

* * *

**Zéro Pointé**

* * *

« …Et là je lui ai dit : Ma pauvre chérie, est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de me dire ? Bien sûr, elle a répondu que oui, elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait. Mais bon, c'était évidemment comme le nez de Rogue au milieu de sa figure qu'elle était complètement perdue la pauvre. Je veux dire, franchement, quand on a les pointes aussi fourchues, la seule chose qui reste à faire, c'est de couper les cheveux, pas d'essayer un sort de…Dis James, tu m'écoutes là ?

-Oui, oui bien sûr » s'empressa de confirmer le Gryffondor.

La rousse en face de lui le regarda un instant d'un air suspect avant de reprendre, visiblement satisfaite.

« Et donc je lui ai expliqué qu'elle devrait choisir une coupe qui lui dégagerait le visage parce que… »

James Potter hochait mécaniquement la tête de temps à autre pour montrer qu'il suivait ce que disait sa petite amie du moment. La vérité était que l'esprit du Poursuiveur était loin, très loin des remarques capillaires de la jeune fille. Ses pensées, comme celles de tout adepte de Quidditch d'Europe, étaient toutes entières tournées vers l'évènement crucial du jour : la sortie du tout nouveau Nimbus 1538.

Certains des élèves de Poudlard, pauvres malheureux désargentés, devraient se contenter des images dans le numéro spécial de Quidditch Magazine, la revue consacrée au sport magique, qui devrait arriver ce matin-même encore tout chaud des presses d'impression. Mais pour les petits veinards plus prévoyants (et surtout riches à nausée comme le faisait si délicatement remarquer Reginald Weasley), la compagnie Nimbus leur avait permis de réserver deux cents balais à travers tout le Vieux Continent, balais qui devaient arriver ce matin par hibou express. Deux cents balais, ça pouvait paraître beaucoup, mais comme d'habitude avec ce genre de produit, les grandes familles européennes se les étaient arrachés. Tant et si bien que même les Potter, qui ne rechignaient pourtant pas devant ce genre de dépenses pour le plaisir de leur unique héritier, n'avaient pas pu s'en procurer et devraient attendre la semaine prochaine pour en avoir un. Une éternité pour le brun.

Fort heureusement, les Black étaient l'une des sept familles anglaises à avoir obtenu le précieux objet. Ils avaient même réussi, Merlin seul savait comment, à en barboter deux, un pour chacun de leurs fils.

Et donc, même si la tête de James était tournée vers la jeune fille en train de monologuer, c'était en vérité Sirius situé quelques places plus loin que le Poursuiveur regardait avec attention. Les seules fois où son regard se détournait de son ami, c'était pour s'élever vers les fenêtres de la Grande Salle, espérant à chaque fois y apercevoir les oiseaux messagers apportant le Graal du jour.

Finalement les hiboux tant attendus firent d'abord leur apparition. D'abord ceux qui apportaient simplement du courrier : les lettres des familles (il y en avait une pour James de la part de son père pour lui assurer qu'il venait tout juste de recevoir la confirmation de sa commande du Nimbus et de sa date de livraison, encore 5 jours à attendre, ses parents avaient dû faire une généreuse donation à l'entreprise ainsi qu'aux douanes pour s'assurer de tels délais), la Gazette du Sorcier (qui affichait en première page un reportage sur les élections ministérielles et avait l'audace de ne pas parler du nouveau Nimbus avant la page 3 !) et Quidditch Magazine.

Cette dernière parution fut pratiquement arrachée des serres des hiboux, faisant retentir moult cris d'orfraies dans la Grande Salle, et les heureux destinataires furent immédiatement entourés de curieux. Les exclamations qui fusaient ici et là firent hésiter un instant James. Devait-il réquisitionner le magazine du seconde année assis deux places plus loin ou continuer sa vigile du ciel de la pièce ? Ce dilemme fut fort heureusement rapidement résolu pour lui et, enfin, les oiseaux porteurs de colis firent leur apparition dans le réfectoire. Seuls trois balais voltaient contre le ciel magique. Celui de Regulus Black, celui d'Amadeo Whitmore et celui de Sirius Black.

Ni une, ni deux, James bondit de sa place et se précipita vers son ami, abandonnant sans le moindre remords sa petite amie qui pesta et tempêta violemment à cette interruption plus que grossière.

Sirius avait déjà arraché l'emballage du balai et tenait entre ses mains avec un air admiratif et presque paternel l'objet tant attendu.

« Regarde ça James, c'est pas une petite merveille ?

-Superbe, acquiesça l'héritier Potter.

-Et vous vous rendez compte qu'il fait des pointes de vitesse à 160 km/h ? ajouta Peter, dont le regard se partageait entre les pages de papier glacé de l'exemplaire de Quidditch Magazine de Sirius et le balai en face de lui.

-160 ? C'est dix de plus que le dernier Comète ! s'étonna James.

-Y a pas à dire, les Nimbus c'est vraiment le top du top, assura Sirius. Avec ce petit bijou et le tien, on va massacrer les Poufsouffle, s'enthousiasma-t-il.

-La coupe est à nous cette année mon cher Patmol, clama le binoclard. Mais c'est vrai qu'il est magnifique. C'est pas aussi ton avis Lunard ? s'enquit-il devant le silence du dernier membre de leur groupe.

-Mon avis c'est que tu as d'autres problèmes que le Quidditch pour l'instant, Cornedrue.

-Hein ? » fut la réponse très éloquente de James.

Remus se contenta de lui indiquer d'un geste de la tête quelque chose derrière lui. Ou plutôt quelqu'un comme put s'en apercevoir le Poursuiveur en se retournant. Une jeune rouquine furibonde d'avoir été aussi lâchement (et surtout publiquement) abandonnée pour un simple balai, nouveau modèle de chez Nimbus ou pas. Sa colère renforçait sa ressemblance avec Evans, raison majeure pour laquelle James avait accepté de sortir avec elle. Apparemment, la ressemblance allait au-delà de la simple couleur de cheveux, puisque la gifle monumentale qu'il reçut l'instant d'après avait toute la force de celles que lui assénaient semi-régulièrement la préfète de Gryffondor. Sa petite amie, correction ex-petite amie comme elle le lui hurla, s'assurant par la même occasion que toute la Grande Salle l'entende, quitta la pièce avec un nuage de colère noire autour d'elle, le plantant là, la joue en feu et les yeux à moitié embués par des larmes de douleur.

« Et ça, Potter, retentit soudain la voix de Lily Evans quelques sièges plus loin, c'est la raison pour laquelle je ne sortirai jamais avec toi. »

Abasourdi, James retomba sur le banc à côté de Sirius. Ses amis prirent un moment pour s'assurer que le Poursuiveur n'était pas trop amoché avant de retourner à la contemplation du chef d'œuvre volant qu'était le nouveau Nimbus. Quelques instants plus tard, Peter ne put s'empêcher de murmurer aux deux autres :

« Quand même, il est fort Cornedrue. Il réussit à se prendre des râteaux avant même d'avoir eu l'idée de demander.

-Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'Evans est une Voyante ? » chuchota Remus en réponse.

Les trois adolescents pouffèrent avant de retourner à des choses plus sérieuses. Comme le Nimbus 1538 qui trônait sur la table juste devant eux.

* * *

**AN **: Reginald Weasley est un cousin d'Arthur que je viens de sortir de mon chapeau. Pour faire simple on va dire qu'il a les mêmes complexes que Ron en ce qui concerne les finances de sa famille, qui sont d'ailleurs pires que celles de Molly et Arthur car le père de Reginald est un parieur invétéré qui englouti régulièrement une bonne partie de son salaire dans des paris sur les matchs de Quidditch et de Bavboules.

160km/h : sachant qu'un Eclair de Feu peut faire du 0 à 240km/h en dix secondes et vu le temps entre la sortie des deux balais, cette vitesse de pointe me semble raisonnable.


	6. Chienne de Vie

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du fof (un thème, une heure, un texte), pour plus de renseignements envoyez-moi un MP. Le thème était « caravane ».

**Disclaimer** : Lily Evans et son soupirant appartiennent tous deux à JKR.

* * *

**Chienne de vie !**

* * *

« Non mais qu'est-ce-que c'est que ce bordel ?

-Evans, je suis choquée, des mots pareils dans la bouche de Miss Sainte-Nitouche.

-MVTP Black, MVTP.

-MVTP ? Et ça veut dire quoi ça ? »

Mais la rousse avait déjà continué son chemin. Lizzie se chargea de répondre à l'héritier Black.

« MVTP c'est pour Mais Va Te Pendre ! Et franchement Sirius, je suis étonnée que tu ne le saches pas encore vu le nombre de fois qu'on te l'a envoyé.

-Que veux-tu, mon génial esprit n'a pas le besoin de retenir ce genre de détails plébéiens, assura-t-il.

-Tu sais qu'avec cette expression tu ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau à ta mère ?

-Mords-toi la langue Lizzie. Comment peux-tu asséner ce genre de choses de si bonne heure ?

-Que veux-tu ? C'est un don » lui répondit-elle en s'éloignant, lui renvoyant ainsi à la figure une de ses expressions favorites.

« Et on peut savoir ce qui a motivé cette petite passe d'armes ? » s'enquit Remus.

Pour toute réponse, Sirius désigna du doigt la grande banderole colorée qui flottait au-dessus de la table des professeurs. On pouvait y lire en énormes lettres fluorescentes « Journée des dictons et citations ». A voir l'air pincé qu'affichaient la plupart des professeurs et le sourire colgate blancheur du directeur, il n'était pas difficile de deviner d'où venait cette idée quelque peu saugrenue et surtout totalement imprévue.

« Et ça veut dire quoi tout ça ? maugréa James.

-Ça, ça veut dire qu'il va falloir qu'on modifie les messages de cette après-midi », déclara Remus d'un ton des plus normaux.

Après tout c'est bien connu que chuchoter est le meilleur moyen d'attirer l'attention sur ce qu'on est en train de dire.

« Tu crois Lunard ?

-Je pense pas qu'on ait le choix. Et puis comme ça, ça mettra Dumbledore de bonne humeur de voir qu'on suit ses idées…

-Et avec de la chance, il nous sauvera de la colère de McGo, s'enthousiasma James.

-Ou en tout cas, il s'arrangera pour qu'on ne soit pas trop puni, compléta Peter, plus réaliste.

-Yes ! Lunard, t'es le meilleur ! » assura Sirius.

Remus sourit d'un air assez satisfait de lui-même. Un coup de pied sous la table pour effacer l'expression de son visage et les Maraudeurs se mirent au travail. Ils avaient prévu pour cette après-midi un grand classique indémodable : les armures ventriloques. En effet, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils enchanteraient les carapaces métalliques pour leur faire dire ou chanter divers messages, des insultes personnalisées selon les Maisons aux chants de Noëls en passant par les bruits de dégoût et les sifflements à chaque baiser dispensé dans un rayon de 10m autour d'elles (ce qui, l'air de rien, faisait une bonne partie des couloirs les plus fréquentés du château). Aujourd'hui ils avaient prévu des chansons paillardes, rien de bien méchant quoi. Ils avaient même pris la précaution de calibrer le sort pour qu'il ne se déclenche qu'en présence de personnes ayant dépassé leur quatorzième anniversaire, histoire de ne pas traumatiser les âmes innocentes des élèves des trois premières années (et surtout d'avoir des circonstances atténuantes auprès de McGonagall). La ligne d'âge avait été un cauchemar à incorporer dans le sort jeté aux armures mais pour atténuer le regard de dragon de leur professeur de Métamorphose, tout était bon. A part cesser de faires des blagues bien sûr. Il y avait des limites à tout.

Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'ils allaient devoir changer les sorts sur les armures et les doter de nouveaux messages plus en accord avec les décisions directoriales du jour. Autrement, il fallait qu'ils trouvent des dictons amusants (pas gagnés) ou en tout cas en adéquation avec les différentes maisons. Après tout, ils avaient déjà enchanté les armures pour personnaliser les messages en fonction des passants, le refaire ne serait pas très dur.

« Mmm, je pense que j'en ai un pour les Serpentards. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de « Il est agréable d'être important, mais important d'être agréable » ?, suggéra Remus.

-C'est pas un peu compliqué, riposta Sirius. C'est des Serpentards, faut pas trop leur en demander.

-Moi, j'aime bien, murmura Peter.

-On le garde de côté et si on a rien d'autre on le prendra, décida James. D'autres idées ?

-Il n'y a que dans les dictionnaires que réussite vient avant travail ? proposa Peter.

-Pour les Serpentards ou les Poufsouffles ? demanda Remus.

-C'est plutôt gentil pour les Poufsouffles, non ? fit James.

-D'un autre côté, ça m'étonnerait qu'on trouve des dictons vraiment marrants à faire dire aux armures, ronchonna Peter. Alors pourquoi pas changer de registre. Comme ça McGo aura rien à dire.

-Dans ces conditions, pour Gryffondor, je propose « A cœur vaillant rien d'impossible »

-Pas bête Patmol, un peu évident, mais bon.

-Oh ça va Lunard t'as qu'à proposer autre chose si tu n'es pas content.

-Eh, eh on se calme, les gars, calma James. Autrement on va se faire choper. »

Les deux morigénèrent un peu mais finirent pas acquiescer. James reprit :

« Sinon pour les Serpents, il y a toujours « mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné » »

James ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'un blanc dans les conversations alentours avait permis à leurs voisins de les entendre, aussi fut-il quelque peu étonné d'entendre Bethany Howard rétorquer :

« Ça c'est très vrai Potter. La preuve, je t'ai quitté non ? »

Le groupe de pimbêches qui l'accompagnait ricana à qui mieux-mieux sous le regard furieux des Maraudeurs, gêné de James (après tout c'était la première fille qui le quittait et pas l'inverse) et froid de Lizzie et Lily qui étaient assises juste à côté et avaient tout entendu. Lizzie rétorqua de suite :

« Dis-moi de quoi tu te vantes et je te dirai de quoi tu manques. Chez toi c'est évident que ce qui te manque Howard c'est un cerveau !

-Et un minimum de compassion et de tact. On n'attrape pas les mouches avec du vinaigre », renchérit Lily, à la grande surprise des témoins de la scène.

Bethany et ses amies quittèrent la table avec un air pincé, se chuchotant à l'oreille ce qui était sans nul doute des méchancetés et des médisances à n'en plus finir.

« Les mots sont comme les abeilles : ils ont le miel et l'aiguillon, soupira Remus à ce spectacle.

-Mais où est-ce que tu es allé chercher celui-là Lunard ?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée Peter.

-En tout cas merci les filles, finit par dire James.

-Ne te fatigue pas Potter, après tout, les ennemis de nos ennemis sont nos amis, non ?

Le Poursuiveur donna un instant l'impression qu'on venait de donner un coup de pied à son chiot préféré avant de se reprendre et de tenter presque timidement :

« La haine projette toujours une ombre d'amour ? »

Lily soupira avant d'ajouter d'un ton bien moins acerbe qu'à son habitude :

« Je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire Potter : les chiens aboient, la caravane passe. »

Et elle le planta là.

* * *

**AN** : Quand le thème « caravane » est tombé, j'ai eu la citation avec les chiens dans la tête immédiatement, alors j'ai fait contre fortune bon cœur et je me suis lancée dans ce truc très bizarre. Je blâme la caféine.

Toutes les citations proviennent de divers sites internet que j'ai la flemme de répertorier ici mais elles se retrouvent assez facilement.

Lily peut paraître un peu brutale sur la fin mais on en est encore à un stade où elle le déteste donc même si elle est quelque peu compatissante vu la façon dont Bethany l'a envoyé balader, ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle va accepter de sortir avec lui. Au final, comparé aux gifles qu'elle lui met d'habitude, ça serait même plutôt gentil non ?

Une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ou me donner des dictons plus appropriés ?


End file.
